


A Pleasant Surprise

by RoseusJaeger



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Catboy! Yuri, Catboys & Catgirls, Fluff, M/M, Nekopara AU, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 11:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseusJaeger/pseuds/RoseusJaeger
Summary: Otabek Atlin hears of rumors his small music store is haunted so he puts up security cameras to see what really is going on in his store in the middle of the night.He certainly wasn't expecting the cause to be a stray catboy.





	A Pleasant Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is other than an excuse to write Catboy!Yuri. Like, I didn't even put effort so it might suck. This is set in the Nekopara universe. Hope you enjoy. Bug me on Tumblr @roseus-jaeger

“The store has to be haunted! There's no way that instruments move on their own and it only happens at night.” Minami insists for what seems to be the thousandth time but it's more Otabek's impatience with his part-timer that makes it seem so.

Otabek has listened to his part-timer ramble about ghosts all day and complain how he has to clean up the store every morning because something has been invading the store in the middle of the night. He's only had this store open for four months and he's already having security issues.  Granted, he should have invested in better security earlier (He sure as hell doesn't believe for a second that ghosts haunt his store, despite his employee and neighboring store owners’ grief).

“Minami, we'll find out tonight what's really going on. So, relax,” Otabek struggles to get brand-new surveillance cameras out of the styrofoam packaging and loud ripping sounds echo throughout the storage room when he does. These camera should do the trick and catch whatever is going on before it starts to cost him his business, “You can go home. I'm going to be setting up these cameras.”

Minami seems to get it and leaves after clocking out. Otabek sighs in relief because he's longed to be alone the entire day.

Otabek Atlin runs a small music store despite his family insisting he go to college and pursue a medical degree. He used the money he saved from his job in high school and a loan to start the business and hasn't regretted it as he set up shop in a city with a bustling music community. From orchestra to indie garage bands, this city is everything Otabek craved for that he didn't quite have in Almaty. He misses his family but will always find time to call them if needed.

Otabek sets up cameras in the storage room, the sales floor, the back alley and the store front. That should catch anything that happens in the store.

Just as he's about to lock up the store, he sees two familiar faces through the camera waiting at the store front. He smirks and goes out to see them.

The older of the two, Yakov, looks exhausted from what Otabek assumes is a long day of managing his diner and his menagerie of catboys and catgirl. With him is one of the said catboys; Victor is the eldest of the 'catpanions' Yakov owns and also the most independent. It's a surprise the silver-haired cat is following Yakov without much wandering.

“Otabek! You've closed already? I was hoping you were open.” Victor complains and his ears droop a bit.

Yakov adds with non-committal irritation, “I told you the shop would be closed and you didn't listen.”

Otabek snorts and asks, “What brings you to the shop regardless?”

Victor lights up and explains, “I beat my record of customers served today and Yakov said I could finally buy myself a keyboard if I promised I'd teach myself how to play it.” Otabek looks to Yakov and the old man nods with a soft smile.

He admires Victor's enthusiasm but he is closed for the day, “Well, I'm closing shop for the day. If you come in tomorrow, I can get you set up with an instrument and work books on how to play it.”

Victor nods, obviously still enthused from his day's achievements to not mind waiting a bit longer. Just as Otabek thinks the two are going to leave, Yakov asks, “Have you figured out what's getting into your store at night?”

“That's what I just got cameras for. Want me to let you know when I figure it out?”

Yakov nods and then asks, “Also... if you see the blond young catboy around here, will you let me know? I adopted one from a shelter and he's disappeared on me. I'm trying to train him so he can get his bell but he's stubborn. He's been gone for a week and I'm worried.”

Otabek nods and answers, “Will do.”

The two leave and Otabek locks up his store, keeping in mind to look out for a stray catboy on the way home.

…

Early the next morning, Otabek is eager to investigate the cameras and see the results. He immediately found moved instruments and a tipped over trashcan in the storage room so something must have been in the store. Minami won't be in for his shift for another couple hours so he has time to fast forward through the recorded footage and see exactly the culprit.

He settles into his chair and accesses the recordings on his work computer. His screen shows the four camera views starting from when he first turned them on the day before. Carefully, he sets the cameras in fast forward after finding the beginning where he was speaking to Yakov and Victor in the store front.

He skips about three hours without no movement. Just as boredom settles in, the back alley camera has some movement and he watches it carefully. Two figures appear in frame and he can see them both clearly when they get to the door.

The first is a blond catboy with medium length hair, mostly in leathers and animal print. His ears twitch as he pulls out a lock pick and starts to break into Otabek's shop. The second figure is another catboy with short black hair and glasses who is visibly anxious by the first catboy's actions. By the looks of it, the second catboy appears to be bob-tailed because his tail is not visible.

Otabek is in disbelief that its two catboys that have been breaking into his shop because why? He keeps watching to see why. The second catboy refuses to go inside with the first one and the first seems mildly irritated but lets the second leave into the night. The back alley door leads into the storage room so Otabek moves his attention to that camera. The blond accidentally tips over the trashcan and jumps from being startled, making Otabek chuckle a little.

The reason the catboy is there becomes obvious in the next part. The blond goes into the sales floor and moves instrument so he can curl up on the floor and sleep. He's either a stray or Yakov's missing catpanion. Otabek feels sorry for the poor thing and is relieved it's not something worse coming into his shop. However, he can't let this keep happening because damage could come to his product or the catboy could get hurt living on the streets... he shivers thinking of what would happen if he ended up in an overcrowded animal shelter.

He continues to watch for awhile, wondering how he's going to approach the catboy without startling him too much. When it finishes fast-forwarding, the catboy leaves the way he came and relocks the backdoor... in fact, he did so only ten minutes before Otabek arrived at the store.

He could have confronted the catboy if he was faster. Running a hand through his hair, Otabek sighs at what he needs to do. He's going to have to wait and confront the cute creature. He tries to remember how much tuna fillets cost at the store because that's exactly how he's going to lure him to at least talk to him. It helps to have some bribe material.

…

Otabek is ready. He went to the store that day and purchased two tuna fillets and some salmon rolls for himself. His plan is to sit in the sales floor and wait for the catboy to appear. They can have a talk then.

He's been sitting in his locked-up store for about an hour when he can hear the lock on the back door being fiddled with. He sits up and is prepared. What he didn't expect was to then hear two voices arguing.

“Yurio, you can't just keep breaking into this place to sleep!” A male voice says.

Then, another male voice that's more agitated replies, “Stop with that nickname! … At least you have a home to return to if you wanted. I'm not a stray by choice so I gotta do what I gotta do.”

“... Yuri, I'm serious. You should go home to your master. You don't need to be a stray.”

The agitated voice growls, “I told you, I'm not going back to some old man that just wants me as diner staff! I don't need a bell to get by! Fuck that noise, Katsudon.”

There's a loud sigh and the calmer voice finishes with, “I would do anything to be one of Mr. Feltsman's catpanions... but I won't push you. Please reconsider.”

There's silence for several moments before the lock is fiddled with again and Otabek can hear the catboy enter the store. Otabek is still, realizing that this is Yakov's rebellious catboy and feels sympathy for him. Cats are naturally independent so it must be quite a change to be a stray to having someone take ownership of you. He wants to help him but isn't sure how...

The catboy enters the sales floor and freezes upon seeing Otabek. Before Otabek can speak, the catboy growls, “Who the fuck are you? You're not supposed to be here!”

Otabek raises an eyebrow, “Oh, I'm not?” He wants to know where the catboy, Yuri, is going with this.

“You're a robber and you're in my store! Get out or I'll call the police!” Yuri bluffs.

Otabek has to resist the chuckle in throat. He actually is willing to scare out other intruders so he can stay instead? Wow, that wasn't expected. Otabek informs him, “I am the owner, you know. It's actually the other way around; you're the intruder.”

Yuri realizes he's been caught and his ears flatten in fear, “I-I didn't know! I'll leave if you want; I-I didn't mean to cause any harm-”

He stops when Otabek offers the tuna. Yuri stumbles over himself when his stomach betrays him with a grumble. Otabek asks, “Can you tell me why you're here over food? I'm sure you're starving.”

With that, Yuri calms and his ears perk up as he approaches cautiously. Otabek gets him a chair and the two dig into the food with plastic forks. Yuri isn't completely feral; he knows how to use an eating utensil and can speak human language fluently. He either has had an owner before or learned in the shelter before being adopted by Yakov.

Yuri eventually relaxes, his gaze wandering instead of dead set on Otabek. After a while, Otabek asks again, “So... why are you here? Other than to sleep?”

Yuri speaks after swallowing a bit of tuna, “It's pretty damn obvious. I'm a stray and I'm skilled at breaking into places to sleep. I chose your shop because security is low and didn't think I'd get caught. I'm just glad you aren't kicking me out yet.”

“Hmm... well, I'm not quite kicking you out but I know your master is looking for you-”

“Fuck that old man, I'm not going back just to be a servant.” Yuri spits before eating another bite.

“Right... Well, I have no idea what to do with you but you certainly can't keep breaking into my store,” Otabek has an idea since Yuri obviously doesn't want to go back to his home but isn't sure if it's entirely a good idea, “Unless... you want to stay here and guard the store at night. I know it's exactly what you're avoiding but I'll let you leave the store during the day. I would feel guilty taking you back to Yakov.”

Yuri cautiously eyes him and says, “Hmm... You seem nice enough but I'm not your 'catpanion' or whatever the fuck. Keep feeding me this good tuna and you got a deal.”

Otabek smirks and offers to shake his hand, “Just consider yourself another one of my part-timers. I don't control you but I do expect you to keep my store safe.”

Yuri takes his hand and shakes it, “I won't disappoint.”

…

That's how Yuri Plisetsky became the first feline employee of Otabek's music store. Of course, Yakov found out but when he saw the calming effect Otabek has on the catboy he gave up and let Otabek keep him under his care as a guard cat. Yuri never goes hungry or without unwanted affection since Minami can't help but coddle Yuri when he can. Yuri tends to stay at the store most of the time because of how seriously he takes his guard cat position.

Otabek never thought in his life that he'd have a catboy like Yuri in his care. Catboys and catgirls can be expensive to care for but Yuri is low maintenance. Well, that is what he thought until Yuri followed him home one day and demanded he let Yuri use his bathroom for a shower, ending up falling asleep on his couch every other night.

Regardless, Yuri has been a blessing that Otabek doesn't regret taking in. There isn't any issue until he gets an official looking letter in the mail that happens to be from the animal control department. Yuri acts so human that Otabek is completely blindsided by the letter sent to him by the department that he needs to get Yuri his bell or face a fine of hundreds of dollars.

A bell is basically a license that means Yuri has been trained to work in society and Otabek quietly curses because he completely forgot that meant it's sort of illegal for Yuri to be working for him without his bell. The problem is... Yuri is entirely against getting a bell because it implies ownership. This isn't going to go well but he needs to talk to Yuri regardless or he can't work in the shop.

It's dinner time when Otabek gets the courage to face Yuri. Yuri is eating smoked salmon bites and salad when Otabek sits across from him with the letter. Oh dear, this is going to suck, Otabek thinks.

“Yuri, can I talk to you?”

Yuri swallows and answers, “Yeah, what about?”

“Read for yourself.” Otabek pushes the letter towards him, “Your job is in jeopardy.”

Yuri grumbles confused and reads the letter. His ears flatten, “Are you serious? I have to get a bell or you're gonna get fined?”

Otabek sighs, “Yeah... I can't have you working in my store anymore if you don't have a bell,” Just as Yuri looks like he's about to complain, Otabek says, “That doesn't mean I'd force you on the street. I like having you around and wouldn't mind still keeping you around even if you can't work... We are friends, right?”

That seems to stop Yuri in his tracks and makes him briefly smile before saying, “... I'll get a bell if it still means we'll be friends.”

Otabek raises an eyebrow, “Really?”

Yuri nods, “I will. I've almost been living in your store for two months. It's the least I could do.”

Otabek relaxes and smiles, “That's wonderful. I was expecting this to go a lot worse.”

Yuri does something that leaves Otabek frozen in shock. Yuri gets up, goes around the table and hugs Otabek. He's surprised but gently hugs back. There's a couple moments between them during the hug before Yuri says, “For you, there's a lot I'd do. You saved me off the streets. You're the closest to 'tame' me, Beka.”

He isn't sure what that means but smiles because they've come a long ways in two months. The two truly have become friends in that time and a warm feeling slowly fills Otabek's heart when they're near.

Yuri pulls away and asks, “Should I still go guard the store tonight?”

“No, stay here and let's start studying so you can get your bell.”

…

Otabek begins to understand his feelings the day Yuri gets his bell.

He waited in the lobby of the resources building for almost an hour and a half while Yuri completed the test. Just as impatience was getting the best of him, Yuri came out with an anxious look the two soon shared as they waited for the results. Yuri passed with a high percentile grade and Otabek was handed a box with the brand new bell inside with Yuri's name on the collar by the social worker.

Otabek looks to Yuri and sees the proudest look he's ever seen from the catboy, realizing in that moment that he must had fallen for him for his heart to skip a beat.

“I did it, Beka. Let's get home. I want to try it on.” Yuri demands and Otabek can't disagree with that. He wants to see Yuri with his bell on as well.

It's a slow walk home and Otabek feels tense. It's not uncommon for owners to fall in love with their catpanions and not shunned by society but Yuri is too independent for romance... and they're friends only. Business partners. This bell is merely so they can continue working together, much to Otabek's frustration.

He realizes Yuri is taking him on a detour when they end up in an alley. Before Otabek can question, Yuri states, “You're stressed. I can smell it on you. I have my bell now, so you don't have to worry about your business.”

Otabek takes a moment and soon rubs the back of his neck, “... I don't want to say. I might scare you off.”

Yuri's ears twitch and encourage, “Tell me... There's a lot I could say that would scare you off too. I'll tell you my secret if you tell me yours.”

Knowing he won't get Yuri to back down for an answer, he tries to skirt around it, “Just... seeing you get your bell today made me realize what a great... friend you are. I'm really happy for you.”

Yuri eyes him closer and admits, “...To be honest, I was expecting a confession. I worked hard for this bell because of you.”

He's floored by the implication, questioning, “A confession?”

Yuri pouts and crosses his arms, “I spent three weeks working my ass off for that test, almost living in your apartment and you didn't notice me trying to get your affections? Geez, Beka. I wouldn't have gotten the bell if I didn't love you. I hated the idea of a bell so much before I met you, you know that.”

The two are staring at each other, trying to get the other to just confess. Moments pass before Otabek says, “You mean, you've had feelings for me for awhile?”

“Exactly, you idiot,” Yuri growls but has a slight flush as he continues, “I have my bell now, do you love me yet?”

Otabek is almost stunned but the absurdity of the situation brings him to a chuckle. He's been in love this entire time and Yuri has felt the same. Yuri growls, “Stop laughing, I'm being serious-”

He's cut off by a hug from Otabek. He hugs back soon and Otabek says, “I love you, too.”

Otabek doesn't see it but Yuri flushes redder for a few moments while hugged. When they pull away, Yuri asks, “So... what now?”

“Well, you have your bell and we have mutual feelings. So, are we dating?”

Yuri considers it and smirks, “Oh, hell yes.”

They two chuckle a bit and eventually redirect themselves towards home, this time holding hands.

…

“Beka! You won't believe what I'm seeing right now, look.” The two are eating at Yakov's diner for a date. Yuri is directing Otabek's attention to Victor and the catboy from before named Yuuri, who are obviously flirting while on the job.

Otabek snorts, “I'm surprised they fell for each other so quickly.”

“To think Katsudon's old owner would sell him to Yakov boggles my mind. Yuuri wasn't lying when he said his old owner didn't care about him... At least he's happy now.” Otabek doesn't miss Yuri's smile.

He takes Yuri's hand from across the table, who watches him carefully. His thumb brushes over Yuri's hand and says, “Just like I'm happy to have you.”

“You're too sappy.”

 

“I know.”


End file.
